Jackie's Strength
by phantominhell
Summary: Jackie Stone is the new girl at Hogwarts… pretty and sweet and a bit of a firecracker… why is she immune to Draco Malfoy’s patented “charm” and can she fall in love again... please R
1. Chapter 1

July 17th, 2004

Hogwarts School … I don't really want to be here. Im not the one that wanted to move in the first place- my parents just don't care at all about what I want… like how I would like NOT to move when I only have a year of school left anyway. What was their response…? "Jackie- when are you going to grow up and stop acting like the entire world revolves around you?" I mean… is that a serious question! Like hell the world revolves around me! Fuck this… like it's not enough that I ended yet another school year badly. This year I managed to date a guy for four days and dump him only to find out months later, after Im with another asshole, that he loves me… and the spectacular asshole I wasted four months of my life on… can anyone say cheating manwhore! Yes, yes… another spectacular year in my life and oh yeah it was after I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me with my (ex)best friend (He was pretty lucky I didn't hex his balls off… I would have but I just wasn't up for it… too busy putting a curse on my darling, backstabbing ex-best friend.),that my parents so lovingly revealed to me that we are moving and I have to go to fucking Hogwarts. So since Im obviously going to this school whether I like it or not I have resolved that this year is going to be different… no more superficial, lying, cheating guys for me… hah well I have had enough heartbreak and Im not going through it anymore. So Hogwarts… say hello to your newest transfer student… Jackie Stone. I have arrived!

Ciao!

Jackie


	2. I meet new people

**Hey... just want to thank everyone for reading this fic... please review... hope you enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything xcpt Jackie and Taylor**

**(The bold sections are either jackies thoughts or flashbacks)**

**Chapter One: I meet the bookworm and the "slytherin prince"**

Professor Dumbledore led me down to the Great Hall, smiling calmly down on me… I suppressed a sigh with difficulty… the school was even bigger than I had thought. Something not a lot of people know about me is that I am naturally a very shy person and I don't thrive in huge social situations. So this huge hall wasn't really boosting my confidence. He tiredly pushed open the huge heavy doors and I fought the strong impulse to turn around and run when I saw the thousands of faces suddenly turned to the door and by association, me. BLOODY HELL!

"Welcome Hogwarts students to yet another wonderful year of magic and lessons and fun, naturally! I know you are all dying to eat and avoid listening to me drone on and on but I must delay your gorging a moment longer…"

'**Oh great… now they are all going to be pissed at me because they wont get to eat right away'**

"It is my pleasure to welcome a last minute transfer student who will be joining our sixth years… Jackie Stone – come here dear…"

'**Oh shit! Oh shit! Ok… just put on a brave face and smile for all the... many very, very many… students'**

A polite smattering of claps filled the room along with a few shouted hellos and those accompanied by a few wolf whistles…. Immature asses… I smirked at them all; my eyes quickly took in the room and were drawn immediately to a cocky blond boy leaning back in his chair smirking up at me… oh shit… major ex flashback…

**Taylor sat cocked back in his chair, straight bright blond hair falling over his green eyes… he was teasing me… as usual. "Come on darling… you know you want to kiss me... Please sweetheart…." He tried to hold my hand only to drop it and grab it back again a minute later… talk about a tease. Can't believe I fell for that shit.**

I tore my eyes away from his interested gaze and was drawn back to Dumbledore when he cleared his throat and ushered me down the long aisle toward a crummy hat sitting on a stool. I put the thing on my head, only too aware of all the eyes fixed on me. The suddenness of this whisper in my ear startled me… "hmmm… where to put you… you seem fairly smart … fairly devious… and ahhh- though you seem to doubt it you have much courage" my mental snort made a nasally chuckle erupt in my ear from the hat " I think you could thrive in Gryffindor" … merely seconds later..

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared and an entire table burst into applause … through the clapping I could vaguely hear a guy say to his friend "dude… we got the hot girl!" And for the first time all night a genuine smile crept onto my face

I headed over to the Gryffindor table and decided to sit by a sweet-faced, if rather bushy-haired, girl rather than the numerous guys scooting over to make room for me by them… I am still too fresh off the Taylor thing for guys to hit on me while Im trying to eat.

The girl I sat by held out her hand and introduced herself to me as Hermione Granger… her two friends sitting by her immediately chiming in with their names and hellos… Ronald and Harry … I think I was nice to the guys... can't really recall… I mainly talked to Hermione. I already don't see how she puts up with Ron and Harry- they constantly interrupt her and make fun of her… she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would put up with that shit.. And I may have said something along those lines….

"Well all the professors here are so good, I can't really say anything bad about any of---"

"Don't listen to Herms over here…. Professor Snape is the devil incarnate and he is a complete prick to any one that isn't a slimy slytherin… Hermione only won't say it because she is too much of a suck up…" Ron interrupted Hermione to inform me and Harry, his mouth full of sprouts, nodded his agreement…

Hermione just sighed but I was already sick of listening to them run right over her so I said "Hermione- why in the hell do you put up with them talking over you and treating you like shit?"

She was just about to respond when I heard Ron mutter "Oh great… we got a bloody feminist in our house…"

I whirled around to face him and watched the blood drain out of his face… "For your information Ron… I am not a feminist and I merely think you should try respecting people once in a while... try it for a week and you might be surprised to find that when you treat people better they will treat you better too!"

"So if I treat Pavarti with more… _respect_… she will finally snog me!"

"Bloody hell Ron… you are a complete imbecile!" Hermione said and Harry laughed

"Hey Jackie… you are in my dorm so if you want to head up now and unpack and stuff you can come with me but if you want to stay a little longer Im sure Harry and Ron could show you where the Gryffindor common room is…"

"Uh no thanks... I am coming with you Hermione."

"Haha I figured… alright boys… we'll see you tomorrow"

So we said goodnight to the guys and the other people around us and headed out the door… we were halfway up the marble staircase when a hand grabbed my upper arm and I came face to face with the cocky blond I had seen at dinner…

"Well, well, well… I don't believe we have met… because I sure wouldn't forget you… Im Draco Malfoy… and you are…?"

Hermione turned around and rolled her eyes "Bugger off Malfoy… go bother someone else"

"Hey Mudblood- why don't you try letting her talk for herself!"

"Um actually Draco Malfoy… Im not interested and Im pretty sure Dumbledore already announced my name so I think ill be going now… goodnight." I pulled my arm free from his grasp and continued up the stairs, smiling slightly to myself… that felt GOOD!

"Wow… I don't think ive ever seen anyone brush off the Malfoy charm like that… I can't wait to see how he responds to rejection!"

"Ha-ha well ive had enough of blond guys who think they are hot shit… they seem to have trouble sticking with one girl at a time… so… been there done that and no plans to go there again."

"Ah I see… Malfoy is especially bad since he is also arrogant, conceited, spoiled, and stuck up, daddy's boy, prick…"Hermione was flushed from her speech…

"You think he is hot."

"Hell yes."

"Yeah same… it's just they think they are hot too."

"Don't tell Harry or Ron they would die if they knew I think he's hot"

"Well you wouldn't be a girl if you didn't …. But I won't tell them"

"So what did you think about them anyway because you seemed pretty annoyed with them at a few points…"

"They seem fine- other than the whole interrupting girls' thing and the no respect thing …. Im sorry… they seem like a lot of fun. Im being so harsh – I just came off a rough relationship and Im not in the mood to forgive guys so easily. "

"Oh well they liked you a lot… especially Harry. I haven't seen him act like he has even noticed a girl since he and Ginny, Ron's little sister, broke up."

The conversation followed a similar vein until we finished unpacking our things and feel asleep in sheer exhaustion… at least I did. My first real day at Hogwarts was tomorrow and already I was nervous but really excited… the place felt like home.


	3. the boys opinions

**Chapter Two: The boys' opinion**

**(This chapter takes place between the guys and Jackie isn't aware of this conversation)**

Ron and Harry headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room a few minutes after Jackie and Hermione left dinner. They were joined, around the fire, by Dean and Seamus and several other guys. They immediately fell to discussing the new girl…

Seamus and Dean launched in at the same moment and soon all the boys were praising various aspects of Jackie all at once…

"Her eyes man… did you see them… huge and green… and dreamy you know man…"

"Yo Dean Man… chill a little- don't want anyone to think you are gay do you!"

"I think she must be a pureblood because I haven't seen bone structure like that in many halfbloods… she is seriously a tribute to females… the epitome of female grace and beauty…" the boys fell around laughing

'Dean, seriously! You should write her a love poem or something to express all these deep seated emotions you have man…"

"Well maybe I will… let me think… ok… how does this sound:

Oh Jackie you make me so happy

Your eyes so large and green and your hair so dark and shiny

Your body is divine and your rack aint too bad either"

He was cut off by the outright bursts of laughter sounding through the dark common room and soon he was laughing with them.

"So Harry – what do you think of her?"

"I dunno… "

"DUDE" this was echoed by every guy in the group

"What the fuck is up with you anyway? Ever since you ditched Gin you haven't been the same… " Ron continued "Its not like I was a big fan of you when you were snogging my little sister but you dumped her remember… so grow some balls and move on already or fucking apologize and fix this mess you made."

Silence fell and reigned in the group. The guys quickly dispersed, when they caught that look in Harry's eye, leaving Harry and Ron facing each other in front of the fire.

" I loved her."

"You sure as hell didn't show it."

"But I don't love her anymore- I cant love her anymore."

"Then move on Harry and stop giving her hope."

"That's the problem… I have moved on and its hopeless."

Ron stared at him "WHO?"

"I … I cant tell you Ron… im sorry – when the time is right you will know."

Ron's jaw clenched.

"Fine. Lets go to bed."


End file.
